The present invention relates to a muting control circuit for an FM receiver for relieving interference produced by local noises and/or noise due to a weak electrical reception field.
A muting circuit is operable where the level of a receiver input signal is lower than desired to prevent local noises and/or noise produced by a weak electrical field from occurring. Where the electric field strength is around the desired level, however, the operation of the conventional muting circuit involves frequent on and off switching in response to small changes in the field strength, thus causing an uncomfortable and annoying audio output. This phenomenon is particularly noticeable in receivers mounted on vehicles, especially when the vehicle drives through a city area.